Fireworks
by katfelton
Summary: draco and hermione are made for each other ... rated r for future chapters... [R&R PlZ]
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys this is like my first fan fic. so im sozy if its really crap n all  
  
like I don't own any of the characters.blah blah blah u know what I mean.  
  
Draco and Hermione lay in the sunlight on the soft grass of the quiddich pitch. They were in their 5th year and had been going out for a year now so things were starting to get serious. Draco brushed a strand of platinum blonde hair off his face with his left hand. Hermione giggled. "What?" he asked sternly. "Nothing" she said laughing again. Draco rolled on top of her leaning his weight on both arms "Come on, what is it?" Draco questioned raising one eyebrow. He stayed like that for a few seconds before leaning in and placed a soft kiss on her gentle lips. He leaned up again and tilted her chin towards him. Their eyes locked. Grey into amber. It was like no one else in the world existed. Hermione giggled once more "See you in 5 minutes in class.ok" with this she left him with a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out of site. "What the hell could be so damn funny?" he shrugged and walked the same path towards the castle where his girlfriend had just ran.  
  
As he reached the castle the bell rang for the previous lesson to end. He jogged to the portrait, said the password, and hurried through the door and up to his bedroom. His bedroom had 3 four posters each draped in silver and green sheets. The walls were a deep green colour with 2 big arched windows each with window boxes covered in silver pillows. The joint bathroom had white tiled walls, light blue floor tiles and matching bench tops. There was one big bath with 4 spouts, each containing a different liquid which was a scented bubble bath gel. The three showers had rippled glass doors and large light blue tiles on the inside. He grabbed his potions equipment and headed back out the doors to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione was halfway up the giant marble stairs outside Gryffindor tower when the bell rang. This made her jump slightly. She hurried up the rest of the stairs quickly and reached the portrait of the fat lady. She said the password and stepped inside the common room. She walked past the red velvet lounges to the fire place and lit a fire with a simple spell. She then walked up a flight of wooden stairs and reached two doors. They read "5th year boys" on the right and "5th year girls" on the left. Each was carved into thick pieces of oak. Hermione walked through the left one into her dorm. Her room was much different to Draco's. Hers had 4 four posters draped in red and gold sheets, Deep red painted walls with one extremely large hexagonal window with a window box covered in orange pillows. The windows were covered in red velvet curtains with matching tie backs on them. The joint bathroom had white wall tiles, canary yellow floor tiles, orange bench tops and white cupbords.The four showers were canary yellow tiled with rippled glass doors like Draco's. She also had the same large bath as him. She walked to her bedside table, read her time table, picked up the right books to pack in her bag and left for the cold stone stairs that lead to the dungeons.  
  
Draco got there first, still puzzled by Hermione's giggles but it soon passed. Hermione arrived not long after. "Hey. Sorry I took so long" she said in a puff "Hey Mione, its ok" Draco replied. With that, he snaked one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. When their faces met Hermione wrapped her thin arms around his neck and they began to kiss. As gentle as before but with more passion and meaning. The kiss was long as they had plenty of time to waist. Draco parted Hermione's lips with his tongue and slid inside her mouth. Hermione had Goosebumps down her neck now. She copied him but took a little more time. Their tongues roamed around the others sweet mouth. Hermione's fingers we tangled in Draco's hair as his arms pulled her closer to deepen the kiss until they hear footsteps coming down the corridor. The both stoped. Draco quickly fixed up his messed up hair as Hermione straightened out her jumper and skirt which was higher than usual.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
A.N~ hey how was it? I thought it was quite gay actually... Well ill post the next chapter after you've reviewed ok. cus like otherwise id be posting worthless crap.  
  
buh byes Kat 


	2. A N 's

A.N- hey thanks for the reviews every one  
  
there may only be four but hey that's still cool  
  
hey umm if I get like two more reviews ill post the next chapter because then I know people are reading it and I don't sound so stupid..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serpent du feu - thanks for telling me how to change the thingy around.(Must know I'm dumb =P)  
  
Angel: da Newsies fan - thanks.. I don't understand how its cute but thanks anyway  
  
buh byes  
  
kat 


End file.
